Arya's Return Home
by VanillaAshes
Summary: Set straight after Season 6. Arya returns to Winterfell to kill Ramsey - the man who she believes to be responsible for the death of her two youngest brothers. However, she is in for a surprise! Short one-shot!


**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! Just a short little one-shot of Arya finding her way home!**

 **First GoT story, so it's all very exciting for me!**

* * *

Arya couldn't stop the small smile gracing her lips at the familiarity of the woods - the ones which she had played in all those years ago. Of course, not as often as inside the castle, but it still made her heart pound a little stronger. Taking a breath, she focused, it was time to kill those who wronged her family. She had already killed the man - and his family - responsible for the death of her mother and older brother, Rob. Now, it was time to kill those responsible for taking her home, and - as she had heard - killed two of her brothers; Rickon and Bran.

As she neared closer, keeping hidden in the foster, she noticed that her family's flags were still raised. That was strange unless there was a chance that… no, was that even possible?

She had opted to keep her own face, which meant sneaking into the castle in a more unconventional manner. So, when a cart went past, no matter how painful it was when they hit a large rock, she held onto the bottom for dear life.

Her head was to one side, and even though it was an awkward angle, she would recognise her home anywhere. Finally, she was in the castle. Waiting for the perfect opportunity was painful, firstly because her fingers were sore, and secondly, because she couldn't wait to see her home in full - even though it wasn't her home anymore, and she was about to kill within its walls.

She was Arya Stark of Winterfell, but not the same one who left all those years ago.

With a fluid movement, she dropped onto the ground and rolled off to one side, effectively hiding out of sight. She wasn't alone for long, but instead of feeling like she was in danger, felt a strange sense of safety. Her eyes quickly scanned around, there weren't any definite familiar faces, good or bad.

Arya spun around on defence, a small dagger pulled out, ready to strike but froze when she was face to face with a dire-wolf. Her mouth almost dropped open, "Ghost." She breathed out - it was Jon's wolf. Did that mean…?

Ghost moved closer to her, obviously determining if she were a threat or not. She wasn't the same person who Ghost knew all those years ago - maybe there was no Arya Stark left in her, not really.

A figure caught her eye, his black hair thicker than she remembered and his clothes darker. Jon. He hadn't changed one bit. The smile tugged at her lips before turning her attention back to Ghost, she needed to prove to the dire wolf first of who she was - otherwise, she had no right to be an impostor to her brother. "Ghost, it's me, Arya." She said softly, holding out one hand as she placed her knife away.

Ghost sniffed her hand before stepping closer and nuzzling her.

Maybe she was still Arya.

After receiving Ghost's approval, she looked back up, her eyes instantly finding Jon. Standing up, she weaved between people, and then jumped onto one of the walls and expertly climbed across it - something that she had seen Bran do a thousand times. It occurred to her that she had gained attention from the army - all wondering who the 'imposter' was, their hands on their swords - they couldn't have been here for long if they were that prepared for battle.

Regardless of the potential danger, she continued anyway and dropped down in front of Jon.

Jon's face went from guarded to surprised. "Arya?" He muttered, his eyes showing that he recognised her.

Arya felt her lips widen into a more visible smile, and it reflected straight onto his face before she threw her arms around his neck and was lifted into a very tight and friendly embrace. After what seemed like an hour, but was also not enough time, he placed her down on the ground, and she couldn't help but speak first. "Why are you still so tall?"

Jon laughed, smiling fondly at her. "You are just… still short." He countered, his expression sobering slightly. "I feared that you had died."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Arya replied with a hint of a smirk. She felt so much tension leave her body, and couldn't stop but falling into his arms again for another hug. One which he graciously returned.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
